


Will you be mine?

by Nathamuel



Series: MCU Flashfics, Drabbles and Requests [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Howard, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Omega!Steve, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve shook the man's hand. Mister Stark was an alpha. From the distance it hadn't been noticeable from the way he slouched but up close Steve could see the quiet strengths hidden in the set of his shoulders and the alpha trademarks of an air of quiet dominance and self-assurance. Steve felt an unfamiliar pull in the region of his belly and lower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you be mine?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to and a request by vibranium-rage on tumblr. Sorry it took me so long! She requested skinny!omega!Steve and Howard Stark. :)
> 
> Betaed, as always, by the lovely dawn marie. Thank you, my dear! :D

With gritted teeth Steve pushed his unwilling body upwards on shaking arms and back into its original position for a push-up. The instructors were merciless bellowing orders and insults as they stood in front of the line of recruits that Steve was part of. 

He loved it! A grin spread over his face even as his eyes squeezed shut in effort. His entire body hurt but it was a good pain; not the kind that could be compared to that of a sickness.

No one treated him like a weak and sickly omega and no one was considerate of him because of his past illnesses or the persistent skinniness of his physique.

After another few push-ups, that brought Steve to the very limit of what his body could take, the instructor called them to a stop. Gasping for breath Steve got to his feet, his knees shaking. He felt strangely weak and empowered at the same time. Never in his life had he felt like this. 

As he looked to the side, he saw Doctor Erskine was standing with a stranger. Both were looking at Steve and had been for the entirety of the training. Now they were talking to each other. From what Steve could tell from a distance the stranger had dark, short hair and wore a sharp shirt and slacks, which were held up with suspenders. A thin mustache adorned his upper lip. Steve couldn't tell their expressions from a distance. 

When Erskine noticed Steve looking, he gestured at him with his hand and called him over. As Steve got closer, he could tell that the other man was quite young, close to his own age.

"Mister Rogers." Erskine greeted him and Steve shook his hand with a nod. "May I introduce Howard Stark to you?" The scientist said, touching Howard's shoulder in a familial gesture. As Steve shook the man's hand he noticed that Howard and Erskine seemed like old friends. Mister Stark was an alpha. From the distance it hadn't been noticeable from the way he slouched but up close Steve could see the quiet strengths hidden in the set of his shoulders. Stark also had the alpha trademarks of an air of quiet dominance and self-assurance, although maybe an inexperienced one due to his age. He was quite attractive. His eyes were dark and there was a smirk on his face. Steve felt an unfamiliar pull in the region of his belly and lower. 

Howard's grip was strong and felt good but not crushing, unlike other alphas Steve had shook hands with and who had tried to assert their dominance that way, waving their higher status in his face. He had always found that assertion of dominance strange as omegas had the last word in the choosing of their alphas. The sudden image of being touched by those strong and calloused hands shot through his head and he blushed.

"I saw you at the Expo a few weeks ago, Mister Stark. Too bad your hovering car didn't work," he blurted out before he could stop himself.

Howard laughed embarrassed. "Oh, but it did work! However short that might have been. Please call me Howard." His eyes almost seemed to glow when he said it and immediately he launched into a rant about the parts he would need to keep the car hovering and the possibilities that would give for new inventions. Steve stared at him in surprise and he could see Doctor Erskine do the same with an affectionate smile in his eyes.

Howard Stark was obviously a man in love with his work. It captivated Steve and made it impossible for him to look away. Steve felt a strange tightening in the region of his stomach which he didn't recognize but suddenly he felt hot all over with heat pooling in his belly and lower between his legs. Internally mortified he felt himself grow wet and he blushed. Howard fell silent and Steve could feel him staring. Carefully he peeked up and saw as Howard's eyes widened in surprise, right before his eyes darkened. They stared at each other. Steve felt himself growing hotter and wetter, it reminded him of his heat but he felt less out of control and desperate. Howard slowly leaned closer and Steve could feel his body do the same. The tips of Howard's ears were pink. 

The sound of a throat clearing prevented them from kissing then and there. They almost jumped apart, startled. The alpha looked annoyed and tugged at his immaculate clothes while Steve couldn't help but fidget on the spot. 

Erskine smiled, unfazed, and slapped them both on the shoulder before he pointed to a couple of barracks on the other side of the field, out of the way. "You better take this somewhere else, before you give someone an eyeful." He said with a knowing look. 

Steve blushed uncomfortably and saw Howard frown when he glanced at him. He probably didn't like to have his authority as an alpha questioned like this but the inventor didn't berate Erskine. Instead Howard and Steve mutually nodded and started to make their way to the other side of the field.

They both were silent as they walked, mute, but they kept throwing glances at the other as they walked. Steve wondered if this was as new to Howard as it was to him but he doubted it. After *that* thought he kept his gaze to the floor.

The barracks, more shacks than anything else, were jokingly called the "Mating Barracks.” The name rang true since compatible alphas and omegas met there to get to know each other away from the prying eyes and non-privacy of the military camp. It was a place where they could discuss the issue if one of them was already bonded to another. Other times they just fucked it out or bonded on the spot.

Steve wasn't sure which one he wanted to happen with this man. He felt dizzy. Truth to be told he had hoped for something like this to happen to him, be it with a female or male alpha but he had always known that the chances for him to find a true biological match were slimmer than average due to his poor health. His body did not seem to be made to bear children and that bothered most alphas.

Steve felt himself shaking with all the possibilities suddenly opening before him. Howard and he were compatible, their bodies showed it in their reaction to each other. Normally you didn't suddenly just want to kiss strange alphas on the street. Nonetheless Steve kept himself from getting too excited and schooled his face into a neutral expression. Maybe Howard already had a mate or he found Steve unsuitable after all, as others had before.  
Alphas and omegas alike could reject a natural match. It wasn't unheard of.

When Steve glanced at Howard again he was unreadable and Steve felt his hopes sink.  
Feeling dejected already Steve stepped into the shack and Howard followed behind him. The sound of the door falling shut sounded final to his ears and they were surrounded by the dim light cast off by the overhead lamp. With no windows adorning the walls to protect privacy, the daylight was shut out.

Outside, over the door, a little lamp will have turned on as a signal that the barrack was occupied.

Steve swallowed, suppressing the sudden urge to run; he wouldn't start that habit now, and turned around to face Howard. He stared him straight in the eye, ignoring the uncomfortable wetness of his underwear and the itch under his skin. "So? What will happen now?" He asked as he raised his chin in silent challenge. 

"We talk, I guess." Howard said with a shrug and walked over to the bed to sit on the edge of it. He patted the empty space beside him. Steve crossed the room slowly and sat down beside him. He heard Howard clear his throat.

"Are you bonded, yet?" Howard asked out of the blue.

"No… Alphas usually don't like omegas that aren't able-bodied enough to bear them children." As the words left his mouth Steve wanted to kick himself. He looked down at his hands which he had clenched into fists. There was bitterness in his voice in the face of his reality.

"Oh. Really?" Howard said and Steve looked to the side at him and nodded mutedly. "I don't think I want children, unless my mate asks that of me." Howard mused, leaning backwards on the bed and settling his hands on the mattress to hold up his weight.

Steve stared at him in surprise. It was an unusual thing for an alpha to say. In their society children were a mark of prowess for an alpha, alphas without any children were seen as less. Alphas who abused their omegas were seen as inferior as well.

Howard stared back. "I'd really like to kiss you. Do I have your consent?" The suddeness of the question startled Steve a bit. Some part of him hadn't expected that. He had prepared himself for disappointed.

"Y-yes." he stuttered.

Howard raised one of his brows. "Are you sure? I don't need another accusation of sexual harassment in my book just because an omega didn't know what he wanted." The alpha went to stand with a skeptical look on his face and Steve hastily leaned forward to clash their mouths together. Their teeth clicked painfully and Howard grunted in surprise.

Just as quickly Steve pulled away again, face hot in shame and eyes downcast. He opened his mouth to stutter out an apology but Howard caught his cheek in a palm and placed their lips gently together, keeping it chase.

One of Bucky's 'lessons about kissing' came to Steve's mind, Bucky always boasted about his experience with The Women, and Steve opened his mouth to touch his tongue to Howard's bottom lip.

Relief un-tensed his shoulders when Howard opened his mouth in turn and moved his tongue against Steve's, rubbing them together and placing a palm on Steve's chest. He rubbed down until he cupped Steve through his military issued pants, pulling a gasp out of Steve and making him cling to Howard's shoulders for support. The inventor was experienced, no doubt. His grip was sure and Steve's buttocks clenched as he imagined what it would be like to be fingered by him, or fucked. He moaned again at the thought and Howard's hands left his body only to tug at the hem of Steve's shirt, looking at him for consent before pulling it over his head. The metal of the dog tags clinked together as they fell back on Steve's chest and Steve's arms trembled in an effort not to cover himself.

"You look good." Howard said, thoughtfully and touched Steve's chest rubbing both of his hands over his skin and chasing away the goose bumps before he leaned in to nip at Steve's neck where a flush was spreading.

"Really good." He murmured against Steve's ear, causing warmth to flutter in his chest. A goofy smile found its way onto his face and he ducked his head.

Howard quickly captured his lips before mouthing his way down Steve's body, following his hands. Steve panted, chest rising and falling quicker. He pawed at Howard's suspenders and shirt ineffectually. His cock was stiffening. His head was spinning and Howard's touch was so unlike touching himself to get off. The newness of it made him clumsy. With a bit of fumbling he managed to slip the suspenders down until they hung in the crook of Howard's elbows.

The inventor chuckled at the frustrated moan that escaped Steve as he slipped his suspenders all the way off. He gently removed Steve's clumsy fingers from the buttons of his shirt and quickly unbuttoned it and let the fabric fall to the floor at their feet. "Just let me lead." He said, standing up and urging Steve to climb farther up the bed to lie on his back. Steve felt shaky but he was relatively sure that nothing of it was recognizable from the outside. It would be awful if he chased Howard away with his inexperience.  
In a sudden, unthinking, move to show himself, and Howard, that he wasn't inexperienced he flailed out his arms and pulled Howard on top of him by his shoulders.  
Howard fell on top of him with a surprised shout and pushed the air out of Steve's lungs. He wheezed, winded, and Howard scrambled up on his hands and knees over him, frowning down at Steve.

"Even if you hadn't told me that you hadn't had anyone, yet, it would be very obviously now." He complained. 

"I only told you, that I wasn't bonded." Steve mumbled and fidgeted with the waistband of his pants, looking away.

Howard raised a brow sarcastically before leaning down and plundering Steve's mouth, only pulling back when Steve was breathless again. "I know that you're inexperienced and that you're scared. Alphas are taught to read body language and you are practically screaming it. So let me *lead* already! Not meaning to brag but I've had my share of virgins and know what to do." He huffed and Steve stared up at the alpha, slowly letting his muscles relax a bit. He chose not to say anything about the bragging part. "You don't seem like someone keen on following orders, but let me lead. I'm the alpha." Howard teased and gave Steve a quick peck on the mouth to take the sting out of his words while drawing a hand down Steve's body to rub his belly and tease under the waistband of his pants.

Steve moaned softly at Howard's touches which alternated between feather light and hard pressure and he instinctually opened his legs to let Howard lie down between them. His thoughts had turned hazy and he fisted his hands into the sheet on either side of him.  
Slowly Howard kissed down Steve's chest and nipped at a nipple and then the other, teasing them into hardness along with other body parts and making Steve sigh in the process. It was a pleasant feeling but Howard soon left them alone to continue down to his most sensitive areas.

As the alpha made his way down, Steve's cock pressed against Howard's belly and dragged against the flat of his chest, elating soft pleasured noises out of the omega. When Howard reached the waistband of Steve's pants he stopped and drew himself up on his knees, steadily looking at Steve.

"Pull your pants off for me." He said calmly and Steve shuddered in pleasure. He didn't question the order, aware only of Howard's steady, domineering presence and the throb of his heavy cock between his legs and the ache farther down of his asshole which steadily clenched around nothing and leaked his body's natural lubricant.

With trembling fingers Steve opened the button on his pants, pulled down the zipper and pulled the fabric down until it hit his boots. He blushed and saw Howard do the same, clearing his throat awkwardly. 

"Sorry." Howard mumbled embarrassed and Steve went to work on one boot, ears hot, while Howard opened the other one, pulling his socks off too along with his pants and letting everything fall to the floor. The boots made a thudding sound.

"You're wet." Howard whispered pleased as he palmed the wet patch on the front of Steve's underwear. Steve *felt* his face turn a darker shade of red and covered the patch with his palms. The move made Howard's eyes widen in shocked surprise and he laid his own hands over Steve's, pulling them away again. "Don't hide, I like it." His eyes were dark with lust and he looked like he wanted to devour Steve. Steve trembled ever so slightly from excitement now. "There is no need to be afraid." Howard murmured and kissed Steve's bellybutton, darting the tip of his tongue in before pulling down Steve's underwear and leaving him naked. Steve's cock slapped wetly against his stomach and Howard's eyes seemed to be drawn to it. 

"My, my, you're pretty big for such a slight man." He said, wrapping his hand around it and stroking once from root to tip, making Steve push into the contact and moan, spreading his legs and bending them at the knee to put his feet flat on the bed to open himself.  
Howard licked his lips and bent down to suck Steve's cock into his mouth without warning. Steve wailed and wrapped his legs around the inventor's shoulders to hold him in place, fisting his hands into Howard's hair, tugging non-too-gently. 

A moment later Howard pried his legs apart again to look down between them. He let go of one leg, resting it on one of his shoulders and drew a hand slowly down Steve's leg from ankle to calf, over his knee and over the tender skin on the inside of Steve's thigh, making his breath hitch, to stop with his fingers placed against Steve's twitching anus. Howard mouthed down Steve's leg, making Steve tense in anticipation and fist his hands into the pillow under his head, having to hold onto something to ground him. Howard locked eyes with Steve and as he swallowed Steve's cock again he thrusted two fingers into Steve, making him shout out in pleasure just as he beared down on the intrusion. He was already so loose for the alpha.

"Ah, more!" He begged and moved his hips between the two points of pleasure. Howard put another finger in beside the others and scissored them while hollowing his cheeks and sucking Steve harder. 

Steve came with a choked of sound and felt his back arch off the bed. He fell back against the pillow, panting heavily, gasping for breath and stared at Howard, who pulled off his cock with an obscene slurp and licked the corner of his mouth. 

The alpha got up from the bed and Steve lay with his legs splayed limply and arms lying relaxed beside his head. Even if he wanted he felt like he wouldn't be able to move a muscle if he tried.

Howard undressed and Steve felt his member stir again and he moaned pitifully. He had never felt anything like this before. Howard looked at him, reacting to his noise and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. It's quite normal for a compatible pair to get hard again quickly. Besides, you're young."

"I know that." Steve gasped and shifted against the sheets, watching his cock rise again.

Howard's cock jutted from a nest of dark curls and he climbed back onto the bed to settle between Steve's thighs again. Again he laid Steve's legs over his shoulders and lined his dick up with Steve's opening. Holding the omega's gaze he pushed in, not stopping until he was in to the hilt.

Steve panted as he was breached. Despite the burn his toes curled and his legs flexed on Howard's shoulder. Waiting for the omega to adjust, Howard rubbed soothing circles into Steve's thigh before slowly withdrawing and pushing back in, his eyes not leaving Steve's; all the while looking calm while Steve felt like he was taken apart from the very core of his being. 

Steve grunted at the slow push and pull of Howard's cock inside of him while Howard squeezed Steve's buttocks and pulled his cheek to the side to make his thrusts smoother.  
The rhythm was lazy until Howard angled his hips slightly and startled a gasp out of Steve as Howard's cock dragged across his prostate. Steve threw his head back into the pillow, his teeth gritted for a short time before he started panting open mouthed, all the while clenching around Howard's cock and making him buck his hips, letting his mouth in turn fall open on a moan. It was the first noise Howard had made that was pure pleasure today and Steve liked it. He repeated the motion and drew another buck and moan out of Howard.  
Then Steve let his legs fall from Howard's shoulders to his middle to pull him closer. Howard came willingly, moving in shorter and shorter jabs and catching Steve's lips, swallowing another moan and reaching between them to grip Steve's cock. Steve groaned, yanking away from the kiss. 

"God!" he cried out, feeling the pleasure crest higher. 

Howard's other elbow rested beside Steve's head. He was looking at the omega, back in control and with a twist of his hand he pulled another orgasm out of Steve, angling the cock in his hand so it spilled all over Steve's own belly. When he had milked Steve dry Howard pulled back to slam into Steve a few more times, a pinched expression on his face before he withdrew fully and aimed his cock at Steve's stomach, mixing their come on Steve's skin with a heavy exhale. 

When he was done Howard dragged a hand through their mixed mess, rubbed their shared semen into Steve's skin and marking him with a possessive look on his face. Steve shook in excitement.

"Mine." Howard growled before biting his neck. He lied down beside Steve and pulled him onto his chest, wrapping an arm around him.

"Yes, yours." Steve agreed happily.

**Author's Note:**

> The second part will feature post-serum!omega!Steve and will be porn, too.


End file.
